villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Indifference
I saw the beginning, the vast emptiness, nothing really there, just an endless cosmos. It wasn’t bustling or busy, just completely silent, I could explain to you for simply minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years the beauty of it. But all beautiful creations can be made even beyond that, into even more elegant creations that outlast the before. I myself am an easy example, as I was split into three. Flawed in of myself, my imperfection led to instability, a split of four. I created four lives to govern over, as I could not uphold my own laws. They are my elegant creations, from me; I won’t deny that it was a mistake, because on either end, it worked out fairly well. I still existed though, only a half-state though, it was as if everything had been stolen or taken from me, whatever it truly feels like must be quite horrible. I could be less unpleased with the circumstances, but I just didn't really care at the separation, I had expected it. Until, as I had expected, that one of the four created another, almost just as powerful god. It didn’t bother me, at first. But all disappointments come in time, and I of course, foresaw this. But I don’t think there was any chance at changing what was to come. As I had decided, as normal, stay on the sidelines, every evil soon finds its way to the face of defeat, oh the defeat. But one of the children of this god, was quite evil; he was a small, poor, sickly looking child, one that I would have looked down upon had I not been so benevolent. He gouged at another god’s eyes, blinding the golden goddess of the Balance. I of course, allowed this to continue, to not interfere, there’s no point. But it was sad to see a child turn toward darkness, but merely expected, it didn’t faze me a bit as he had gone to find more power. More strength for the power hungry I suppose. I could have decided to just flick my wrist at him, removing him completely from existence, but that would be most unkind. So I let his little psychotic break continue forth. But what came right after was quite sudden, as the Alpha and Omega created in their heated battle, a Multiverse. I stayed along the sidelines, you could say, just simply watching from afar, not bothering to get myself into something I didn’t even think I could be in. Let’s just say I’m no longer complete. It was a grand spectacle, a show beyond any other’s wildest imaginations, save for myself. I wasn’t really in the mood to care; I’m just so unreceptive about this kind of stuff. I’m also not one to give a plethora verbiage to, nor do I enjoy cryptic wording. But to put matters into no one’s hands, the little black creature had run off, his goal of Multiversal domination. I still can’t believe he’d believe he could destroy or take it over. It’s to be expected though, not that I’d get involved, there’s no point. Life takes its course in what way would be best, and if it’s not the best, well, try changing it. But I wouldn’t bother, there’d be no point. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Short Stories Category:Finished Stories